


Werewolves in the AC

by twilightHDfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should have known that the day was about to get dangerous when Derek sat across from him and threatened to stick a fork in his eye ... then again, that wasn't exactly something new in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves in the AC

**Author's Note:**

> A pinch hit story for this lovely bit of artwork done by lamboyster (which can be found: acuisle.tumblr.com/tagged/ocau). Where she envisioned the teen wolf characters in the OC world. Go and check it out cos it's gorgeous!
> 
> So I tried to write this more like an episode of the OC (after the first story I wrote hadn't even gotten past Scott coming to the AC and him and Stiles being the awesome bromance they are). So it's a little short and choppy ... 
> 
> I'm not sure if I got exactly what lamboyster wanted, but hope she enjoys it anyway! Also thanks to my beta emry07-universe!

“Something’s going on with Scott.”

“Hi, Stiles, how are you? Why Derek, thank you for asking, I’m good, how are you?” Stiles says, taking a bite of his pancakes before looking back up at the guy who has just taken the seat across from him, trying to stop his heart from skipping the way it _always_ does when Derek talks to him.

It’s been six months since the first time, Stiles having watched Derek from afar for the past four years, watching the captain of the lacrosse team since the first day that he had literally ran into the boy, Stiles trying to think of ways to get the other boy to notice him ever since.

Unfortunately, nothing he did seemed to catch the eye of the ridiculously chiselled other boy, with things set to continue as they always had this year, until Scott’s mom had sent Scott to stay with them, not knowing what else to do when her lovable, goofy, peaceful son had turned into a snappy, violent, recluse.

Turns out; Scott had been bitten by a werewolf, unable to handle turning into a monster without someone there to help him.

So Ms McCall had sent Scott to Atomic County, where Stiles and his dad had moved four years previously, when his dad had been offered the Sheriff position there. With the house and car and pay, Stiles wouldn’t let him say no, even if leaving Scott almost killed them both.

And it hadn’t taken long for Stiles to figure out what was going on with said best friend, working it out when he’d walked into the pool house one night finding Scott chained up in the bathroom with fangs and claws and no eyebrows.

Turns out, Derek Hale, gorgeous god of a man, lacrosse captain, was also a werewolf. He and Scott bonded over it, and so Stiles had started talking to the boy that he couldn’t help but wish was more than an acquaintance.

Derek just glares at him, one of his eyebrows rising to show how unimpressed he is by Stiles witty comment. Stiles just chews his pancakes, grin stretching across his face. It isn’t that he isn’t interested with what Derek has to say, it’s about Scott, who is his best friend, so of course he is; but winding Derek up is the only way he can seem to get the boy to _see_ him.

“I could stick this fork in your eye.”

It was only a matter of time before the threats came up, they always did whenever he and Derek spoke.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles swallowed the pancakes.

“Weird, apart from the growing fangs and claws and weird side burns?” Stiles asks, staring at Derek’s unamused face before waving a hand. “Scott’s fine.”

“You really think that?” Derek answers, looking down at the pancakes before looking back up at Stiles. And, okay, maybe he only eats the pancakes when he’s worried about something, like the fact that Scott is clearly hiding something from him, and if Derek noticed of course Stiles already had, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t still got his best friends back.

And if Scott doesn’t want Stiles to know, he definitely doesn’t want Derek or his little make shift pack to know either.

“He’ll tell me eventually, he always does, guy can’t lie to me to save his life,” Stiles replies, taking another bite of pancakes, frowning down at his food, before looking up at the other boy. Derek just keeps staring at him, caressing the fork that’s on his side of the table.

It should be disturbing.

It’s not.

“Fine,” he continues, throwing his hands up. “I’ll talk to him tonight.”

“You do that,” Derek replies, standing up.

“I will.”

“Great.”

“Fine.”

“Ass,” Stiles mutters, as Derek walks away, unable to stop himself from looking down at Derek’s as he does.

**

“Scotty, my bestest friend in the whole world, my brother from another mother, my-”

“What do you want, Stiles?” Scott asks, sitting up on his bed as Stiles walks into the pool house. Stiles grins at him as he jumps on the bed, the two of them bouncing a little.

“So … what’s going on?”

“What?” Scott replies, looking confused. The look may have actually worked on any one else who wasn’t Stiles. But Stiles has known Scott since they were in diapers, and he knows Scott’s fake confused look.

“What’s going on with you? And before you say nothing, can I just say that _Derek_ has noticed something up, my friend. And if Derek has noticed it, you can bet that I noticed it weeks ago. But, because I am awesome, I was going to wait until you came to me. Except now Derek is being all threatening, with forks, and I like my eyes, dude. So?”

Scott holds the confused look for another few seconds, before it crumbles, a blush crossing his face.

“I, uh, I didn’t want to say anything until I knew it was serious, you know?”

Stiles stops his bouncing on the bed, sitting up and taking in his best friend. The shy bashful look on his face, the blush, the wide stupid grin.

“You’re dating someone?” Stiles asks, smile spreading across his own face. He’d known Scott was apprehensive about dating, worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep the wolf side of him under control, and had told Stiles that he would just have to stay single until he figured it out.

“Yeah,” Scott answers, hand running through his hair. “She, um, she’s gorgeous.”

“Is it someone from school?” Stiles asks, running through their circle of friends, but not able to pick any times that Scott had blushed or shared a glance with anyone.

“No, we met at the library, she’s, uh, she’s a little bit older.”

“How much older?”

“Twenty two,” Scott mumbles, looking down at his hands, before looking up at Stiles from under his fringe.

“Wow,” Stiles says, looking out over the pool. “That’s … wow.”

“I’m almost eighteen, Stiles, and she said she would wait.”

Looking over at his best friend, Stiles can’t help but be happy and worried at the same time. Scott is adorable, and has a body that most girls would swoon for if they could see under his clothes, and he can see how a woman might fall for him. But there’s something that doesn’t sit right.

“I’m happy for you, man,” he answers, pulling him in for a one armed hug. Until he can prove otherwise, Stiles will be happy for his best friend, will be there for Scott to make sure he has someone to talk to. But he hasn’t made friends with his dad’s deputy’s for no reason.

“Really?”

“Yeah, what’s her name?”

“Kate, she’s one of the librarian’s and she … Stiles, she knows all about werewolves! She comes from a family of them, although she never got the gene, so she knows all about it. I don’t have to lie to her about anything.”

And that … that seems a little too good to be true, but Stiles won’t tell Scott, who’s jumped off the bed now, and is talking about his older girlfriend, the joy that he can see from his best friend making him grin.

He won’t burst Scott’s bubble, Stiles unable to take away the happiness that he hasn’t seen from his best friend since before the whole werewolf fiasco. But he has enough information to look into this ‘Kate’ and to make sure his best friend isn’t about to get his heart broken.

**

“So you were right,” Stiles says, slipping into the booth across from Derek. Derek takes a bite of his burger, eyebrow going up, telling Stiles that he’s listening, and Stiles has to learn how to do that. How to express what he wants to say with one look. His dad can do it too.

“He’s started dating this woman from the library called Kate-”

“Argent?” Derek cuts him off, face going pale, burger dropping to his plate.

And, okay, that was more of a reaction then Stiles had thought he was going to get.

“Uh, you know her?”

“Where’s Lydia?”

“What? What does Lydia have to do with this?” Stiles asks. Lydia Martin is a strawberry blonde bombshell, who is possibly one of the smartest people Stiles has ever met, and who can stop people with a look. Which, seriously, Stiles has to learn. 

Stiles is sure he would’ve had a crush on her if he had seen her first. He has a thing for people who terrify him. She also happens to be Derek’s best friend.

Derek pulls out an obscene amount of money, and Stiles will never get used to the amount of money the people in the AC have, putting it down on the table, before standing up. He can’t help but yelp, manly, very manly as his arm’s gripped tightly, Derek pulling him out of the diner.

“Are you actually going to say something, or just manhandle me? Oh and down an alley, fantastic.”

Derek ignores him, already talking quietly on his phone, Stiles sure that it’s Lydia.

“Scott’s dating Katherine Argent?”

“Okay, I know why I’m worried, but why are you?” Stiles answers, pulling his arm out of Derek’s strong grip, taking in the worried tilt down of the other’s mouth.

It hadn’t taken him long to crack Deputy Jones into helping him out, or rather just leaving the room so that he could use the computer that the Deputy hadn’t logged out of. It may have had something to do with the cupcakes and laxatives that Stiles had made, but Stiles likes to think it was more to do with his charm.

And what he had found out about Kate had had him ringing his best friend, only to be met with Scott’s ridiculous inability to see the bad in people he loved, telling Stiles that he was wrong and that he was late to see Kate.

Which is why Stiles has had to move onto Plan B.

Derek.

“Because she’s a psychotic bitch who tried to kill Derek and his family two years ago.”

And apparently Lydia, and … wait a minute.

“What? What do you mean tried to kill Derek and his family?”

“She’s a hunter,” Derek answers, frown on his face.

“How is she still walking around then?” Stiles replies, looking between the two, and it really is unfair how good they both look, even if they are looking at Stiles like he’s an idiot.

“Because she’s smart, Stiles, and we couldn’t prove it without exposing the fact that Derek and his family are werewolves,” Lydia replies slowly, still looking at Stiles like he’s short a few brain cells.

“She’s going to hurt Scott,” Stiles says, trying to swallow back the panic, trying not to think of his best friend lying hurt somewhere cos Stiles hadn’t been quick enough in looking into his older girlfriend, hadn’t told Scott what he suspected back when he’d first told Stiles.

“And we’re going to stop her,” Lydia replies, confidence on her face. “I already have Danny tracing her phone.”

**

In the end, it’s Lydia and Danny who save the day. Danny by tracking Kate and Scott to a little motel in the natural park, and Lydia by mixing together a cocktail that knocks both Kate and Scott out, the three of them simply strolling into the room, tying the woman up before waking Scott up. Scott whose face had fell when Stiles had gently untied him from the table he’d been strapped to, the wolfsbane having been removed from the aerosol that had been spraying in the room and keeping him unconscious.

“I thought she really liked me,” he says, looking up at Stiles with puppy dog eyes, Stiles reaching out and clapping him on the shoulder gently.

It doesn’t take too long for Kate to wake up, her eyes roaming over them, sneer on her face when she takes in both Scott and Derek.

“Oh, isn’t this sweet, the pack came for the pup.”

“He’s our friend, of course we were going to come for him,” Stiles replies, glaring at the woman.

“So now what?” she asks, smirking at them. “You’ve got nothing on me, it’s my word against his, and they won’t have enough to put me away for this.”

“You’re right,” Derek answers, moving forwards, arms folded over his chest. Stiles brain freezes for a second, eyes staring at the arms, before he tears his them away, anger returning when he sees the smug look on the woman’s face.

“That’s why we called someone else, someone who can punish you for what you’ve done.”

Kate’s smirk flickers for a second, Stiles seeing the uncertainty and fear that flashes across her face, before the bravado comes back.

“Oh, and who might that be?”

“Lydia?” Derek replies, looking back at his friend, who has that look, that superior look she gets in class when she’s about to correct the teacher, on her face.

“’Nous chassons ceux quinos chassent’. That’s your code, isn’t it?” Lydia asks, eyebrow raised. “And whilst I couldn’t prove to them what you tried to do to Derek and his family without provocation, they’ve been witness to you playing Scott.”

Kate swallows hard, and Stiles realises that she must know exactly who Lydia is talking about.

“They’ll believe me.”

“We might have, if we hadn’t seen it with our own eyes.”

Stiles jumps at the voice that comes from behind them, trying to make it look more like he was just stretching. Judging by the amused look on Derek’s face, he failed. 

The man stepping out of the shadows is tall and slim, bright blue eyes taking in Kate with something like disappointment and regret. Stiles only knows him because of his research into Kate.

Chris Argent.

Kate’s brother, a top lawyer who had only just moved to the AC, and apparently, also a hunter. Lydia and Derek had failed to mention this part of the plan to him.

“We hunt those who hunt us, Kate.”

“Please,” Kate snarls, straining against her restraints, face contorted in anger. “They’re nothing more than animals that need to be put down. It was only a matter of time until he hurt someone. You know that, Chris. You know that they’re animals.”

Stiles turns to reach out to Scott, to comfort his friend, knowing that the words would’ve hurt him, knows that being an animal that hurts people is exactly what his friend fears most, only to find Lydia already there, hand wrapped around Scott’s arm, sympathetic look on her face.

“We’ll take care of her,” Chris says, looking at his sister in disgust, before turning to them. “You have my word.”

“My mother will be hearing about this,” Derek replies, wariness clear on his face.

“And my dad,” Stiles adds, glaring at the older man, before shrugging at Derek’s disbelieving look. His dad is the sheriff after all, that’s as much as a threat as the Alpha.

**

“Oh,” Stiles says, taking in the single bed in the room. And he is not going to offer, he isn’t, he had just as long a day as Derek had, and the stupid crush he has doesn’t mean he should try and be all gentlemanly and offer to-

“I could sleep on the floor?” he continues, kicking himself for not even putting up a fight. How busy could a little motel in the middle of nowhere be? Really? They should’ve been able to get a room with two beds.

“Yeah, that was a given already, Stilinski.”

“Fine, but I get the first shower,” Stiles answers, glaring at Derek’s ridiculously attractive face.

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Excellent.”

Stiles glares for another few seconds, before rolling his eyes and stalking into the bathroom. When he gets back, Derek is already in the large bed. In the large bed with the brown comforter pulled up to his waist, giving Stiles a perfect view of his toned chest.

Except, Stiles is angry with the other boy, and the sight of that chest does nothing for him. Nope. He’s just going to grab the pillow that Derek has _so kindly_ put on the floor for him and curl up. With his back to Derek. And think of … Scott not dying today.

That lasts for a few seconds, before Stiles finds himself tossing to the other side, glad to see that the dick has obviously taken up all the bed by sleeping in the middle. The angry thoughts run through his mind for a few more seconds before he’s flipping over onto his back, trying to figure out the most comfortable-

“Oh my … get up here already, Stilinski.”

“What?” Stiles asks, sitting up and popping his head up over the side of the bed.

“I can change my mind if you really didn’t hear me.”

Clambering up, Stiles almost vaults onto the bed, grinning at the other boy, before he realises that he’ll be sharing a bed with Derek Hale.

Derek Hale.

Who he has had a crush on for four years, and who he maybe, has dreams about. Sometimes. And the both of them aren’t wearing their shirts.

Would it be weird if Stiles put his back on?

Probably.

Grinning, he punches his pillow and puts his head down, eyes falling shut. Only to wake up what feels like moments later, arm wrapped around something warm and toned and … moving. Looking up slowly, he can’t help but trace the lines of Derek’s face, eyes lingering on the full lips, his own tongue slipping out to wet his own.

“Stop staring at me, Stilinski.”

“What?!” Stiles yelps, pulling away from the warm skin, looking down into Derek’s frowning face.

“You always stare creepily at people when they sleep?” Derek replies.

“Says the guy who stalked Scott and I for months.”

“I was just making sure that he wouldn’t wolf out.”

“’Wolf out’?” Stiles asks, amused grin spreading across his face. He’d used the term before, in front of both Derek and Scott, and been shot down for using it.

“You know what I mean,” Derek answers, still scowling, although Stiles is sure he can see some amusement in his face. They both lie back, Stiles looking over to the window, wondering if this is really his life now, sleeping in the same bed as his crush and _snarking_ at him?

When he looks back over at Derek, the other boy is staring at the ceiling, thoughtful look on his face.

“Okay, I’m officially worried now, why are you looking like a thought is going through your mind?”

Derek turns and looks at him for a few moments, before Stiles feels soft lips pushing against his own, a brief brush of lips, before they’re gone. He can’t help but stare at Derek, sure the confusion he’s feeling is clear to see on his face.

“I … what … huh?”

“It’s called a kiss, Stiles,” Derek replies, getting out of bed, and Stiles is so distracted by the sight of the other’s back, that he forgets his shock for a few seconds, before the last few seconds catch up to him again.

“I know it was a kiss!” Stiles exclaims, clambering out of bed, Derek looking over at him. “I was more wondering … why?”

“Because you clearly weren’t going to make the first move,” Derek answers, crossing his arms.

Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few times, so many thoughts fighting to come out that he can’t pick one to actually verbalise. Derek stares at him for a moment longer, before rolling his eyes and making his way into the bathroom.

Well, that … changes things.

**

Except, it kind of doesn’t. Derek still snarks at him, and he snarks back, there’s just a lot more kissing, and touching, and Stiles getting to know the nerd that Derek really is, and his werewolf family.

And his amazing pool.

“Are you ever getting out of there, Stilinski?”

Stiles leans his head back in the water, hands lazy moving back and forth, looking up at where Derek towers over him. Sometimes he thinks that Derek can’t be real, what with his tanned skin, and toned muscles, and sunglasses adding that extra part of cool to his character.

“Are you ever going to get in?” Stiles replies, grinning up at the scowl that’s directed his way.

“It’s almost time for lunch.”

“Almost,” Stiles says, looking up at the sky above him again, unable to stop his grin from growing when he hears the sound of someone getting into the pool, popping up next to him, before he gets dunked under the water.

He surfaces to the sound of Derek laughing, the sound sending warmth through him, although it’s not enough to stop him swimming after the other boy.

“These sunglasses are Thom Browne, Stilinski,” Derek calls as he swims away from him. Stiles can’t help but grin as he reaches the other boy, unable to stop the smirk that crosses his face at the look of outrage on Derek’s face, before he dunks it under the water.

**END**


End file.
